Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, a server and a non-transitory recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique to enhance power-saving effect at the information processing device that maintains a connection with the server.
Description of the Background Art
Information processing devices such as MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) are capable of executing jobs by working together with a server installed on Internet. The information processing device accesses the server on Internet from a local environment such as an office, for example, thereby storing image data generated by a scan job or executing a job such as a print job by obtaining the image data stored in the server.
In the local environment where the information processing device is installed, it is general to build a firewall in a view of security. In order to send a job such as the print job from the server on Internet to the information processing device, it is required to develop an environment that enables the server to communicate with the information processing device over the firewall in the local environment.
It is conventionally introduced to install a dedicated gateway for communication with the server on Internet in the local environment to develop the above-described environment. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2015-115831 A. According to the known gateway, it establishes a constant connection using XMPP (eXtensible Messaging and Presence Protocol) with the server on Internet when it is powered on, for example, thereby establishing a path that allows the server to communicate with the information processing device in the local environment over the firewall. Hence, even when the information processing device is not accessing the server, the server on Internet communicates by a tunnel using a session established between the gateway and the server, thereby sending information such as the print job to the information processing device in the local environment.
The information processing device having a function of the above-described gateway function has been provided recently. The information processing device is configured to establish the session that enables a constant communication with the server on Internet and communicate with the server on a periodical basis at predetermined time intervals.
The information processing device has a sleep function aimed at electric power-saving. Even when the session with the server is established, the information processing device enters a sleep mode from normal mode if a predetermined condition is met. Once entering sleep mode, the information processing device stops a function to communicate with the server on the pediodical basis. The periodic communication with the server is not established, and the session between the information processing device and the server may be terminated. In order to avoid this, even when the information processing device enters sleep mode, it is required to put the power state of the information processing device back to an original normal mode at the predetermined time intervals to establish the periodic communications with the server.
It is assumed that the information processing device is often put back to normal mode from sleep mode for the periodic communication with the server. In this case, a duration that the information processing device is in sleep mode gets shortened and the full power saving effect cannot be obtained. Especially when multiple information processing devices are installed in the local environment, each information processing device is put back to normal mode from sleep mode individually for the separate periodic communication with the server, resulting in less efficient.